This disclosure relates to a primary power distribution panel used in high current aircraft power distribution systems.
Traditional aircraft electric power systems have high power AC contactors to switch and protect power on the primary power distribution system. These contactors are individual line replaceable units that mount terminal posts or pads coming from the primary bus structure and are usually housed in a primary distribution panel that contains current-sensing features and sometimes control functions connected by numerous wires and that adds intelligence to open or close the contactors.
As electric power systems become more integrated, it is desirable to house the primary and secondary power distribution functions in a single enclosure. This is desirable since power from the primary distribution flows to the secondary relays and circuit breakers to be distributed to aircraft loads. However, such integration is problematic due to the amount of wiring and number of interconnects required to perform the functions of power control and protection. For example, it is difficult to gain access to buses that are segregated for safety. It is also difficult to keep that segregation through the secondary distribution with a minimum of cross-channel wiring. Moreover, the replacement of contactors has to be accommodated. Contactors typically use bolted joints, and hardware can be dropped or left untorqued when replacing the power joints.
What is needed is a primary power distribution panel having integrated power control and protection with segregated secondary power distribution and minimal wiring.